Roblox Robot Wars Out Of The Arenas
In the [[Roblox Robot Wars Arena|''Roblox Robot Wars arena]], there are many ways to defeat your opponent. The main way is through the Pit, located at the furthest end of the arena. Either you can push your opponent in, or they can drive in themselves. An alternative way is for your opponent to be flipped over, rendering them immobile. A favoured way with many which, - if performed correctly - can become a common occurence for which victory is certain, is to throw or flip your opponent over the arena wall and onto the conveyor belt outside. This method is simply referred to as Out Of The Arena, or OOTA for short. When a robot is thrown out of the arena, the conveyor belt transports them back into the pits, into an enclosed area known as Ootaland. After ''The First Roblox War, Ootaland is open, and the robots are taken onto ground level; this is for unofficial battles so that the robots can continue fighting without closing the server. History While the OOTA did not make its debut until Series 3 of the real ''BBC Robot Wars (Chaos 2 v Firestorm), its debut on TST Robot Wars/Roblox Robot Wars was in the very first battle, between ''Public Nuisance Mk IV ''and ''Lance Corporal Kill. Following this iconic battle, the OOTA was performed on-screen five more times during The First Roblox War. Like in the real Robot Wars, more robots caught onto the feat throughout The First Extreme Wars. Out Of The Arena Leaderboard (Victories) This list counts down the robots who have performed OOTA flips/throws by the number of robots they have seen out. Robots with joint numbers are still ordered by when they performed the throw, with the most recent of the cluster at the bottom. 1. Public Nuisance Mk IV/Public Nuisance VI/PNdeavour/Bulldog Breed (Team Channel TST) - 12 OOTAs Public Nuisance Mk IV rose in the First Roblox War, throwing opponents Lance Corporal Kill, Mr Wobsta and Minflippa out of the arena, the latter being thrown out in the same place as it had in the previous battle. Public Nuisance VI then threw Boushh and Miniflippa 2 out of the arena with a front-hinged flipper during Extreme. During Robot Wars: League, the team continued in this manner with similar robot PNdeavour. The team's replica robot, Bulldog Breed, also received an OOTA for the team in the same fashion as Pride of Scotland way back in the Extreme All-Stars. 2. Network (Extreme)/Network III/Crow10 (Team Network) - 8 OOTAs 3. Intoxicated Alligator (Extreme)/Intoxicated Alligator (League) (Intoxication) - 7 OOTAs Intoxicated Alligator was the first flipper robot to win a battle through OOTA, although Spinosaur 6 and Miniflippa had thrown their immobile opponents out after the battles had ended during the First Roblox War. The team's return to TST Robot Wars for Robot Wars: League saw OOTAs much more frequently. 4. Ascension (Team Judgement) - 3 OOTA 5. Worldwide Annoyance (Team Global Nuisance) - 2 OOTAs Worldwide Annoyance threw Bolt and Miniflippa out of the arena in the First Roblox War. 6. Pride of Scotland/Islandwide Grievance (Team Spinosaur/Spiney) - 2 OOTAs Whether PoS should be recognised for its first OOTA victory against Randomepicrobot9001 in the All-Stars semi finals is in question, since technically PoS was simply the ramp from which Randomepicrobot made its jump. The team, did however, perform a genuine OOTA flip against Mega Sheen in the World Championship. 7. Emeryville/Mercury (Team Emeryville) - 2 OOTAs 8. Conundrum of Miniflippa (Team CHAOS) - 2 OOTAs In the third TST Robot Wars series, robot Conundrum of Miniflippa achieved the feat it had fallen victim to in the First War Grand Final by throwing Atomic Rooster and Intoxicated Alligator out of the arena. 9. Randomepicrobot (Team Randomepicrobot) - 1 OOTA Randomepicrobot's first OOTA was in the First War Grand Final, throwing Worldwide Annoyance out of the arena within only twenty seconds of battle. 10. Tie to Die (Team Flipping Hell) - 1 OOTA Tie to Die flung Edge Ways 3 out of the arena during the World Championship. Out Of The Arena Leaderboard (Defeats) It seems only fitting that we should recognise the valiant robots who have forged into the arena with bravery and confidence, only to become a bird and fly out of the arena, so here is the list of these robots. 1. Network (Extreme)/Crow10/Tornado (Team Network) - 9 OOTAs 2. Miniflippa/Miniflippa 2/Conundrum of Miniflippa (Team CHAOS) - 6 OOTAs Miniflippa became the first robot to go out of the arena twice, being thrown out of the arena by Worldwide Annoyance and Public Nuisance in the First War Grand Final, in the same corner of the arena. 3. Atomic Rooster (Team Mario) - 5 OOTAs 4. Mercury (Team Emeryville) - 5 OOTAs 5. Red Dust (Team Red Dust) - 2 OOTAs Red Dust's claim to fame is that it returned to the competition after being thrown OOTA, only to be thrown OOTA again in the next round of that same competition. 6. Lance Corporal Kill (Team Fuzzy Wuzzy) - 1 OOTA Team Fuzzy Wuzzy's only battle saw it thrown out of the arena by Public Nuisance, but the cameraman having to explain rules to Team Fuzzy Wuzzy's driver meant that the actual OOTA was never caught on camera. 7. Mr Wobsta (Team Wobsta) - 1 OOTA Mr Wobsta was thrown out of the arena in its Heat Semi Final by Public Nuisance during the First Roblox War. 8. Bolt (Team Bolt) - 1 OOTA Bolt's first battle saw it thrown out of the arena by Worldwide Annoyance in Heat C of the First War. 9. Worldwide Annoyance (Team Global Nuisance) - 1 OOTA After an impressive run, Randomepicrobot threw Worldwide Annoyance over the arena wall in the Grand Final of the First Roblox War. 10. Boushh (Ice Hound) - 1 OOTA Boushh was the first robot to not only be flipped by a front-hinge flipper, but also the first robot to be thrown OOTA by one. 11. Randomepicrobot9001 (Team Randomepicrobot) - 1 OOTA A surprising outcome to the All-Stars semi final saw Randomepicrobot drive straight over Pride of Scotland, sending it sailing out of the arena. 12. Deh Karteh Bot (Scottish Powa) - 1 OOTA Deh Karteh Bot was thrown out of the arena in the World Championships eliminator. 13. Edge Ways 3 (Team Edge Ways) - 1 OOTA The RW veteran was thrown out of the arena by Tie To Die in the early stages of the World Championship. 14. Mega Sheen (Two and a Half Robots) - 1 OOTA Mega Sheen was thrown out of the arena in the World Championships by Islandwide Grievance. 15. Ascension (Team Judgement) - 2 OOTA 16. Intoxicated Alligator (Intoxication) - 2 OOTA After being thrown out of the arena by Conundrum of Miniflippa, Intoxicated Alligator became the first robot in the League to throw itself out of the arena, and the first robot to do so in TST Robot Wars using its flipper. 17. PNdeavour (Team Channel TST) - 1 OOTA PNdeavour flipped itself over the arena wall while self-righting in a battle against Intoxicated Alligator. 18. Sgt Saw (Team Military Maniacs) - 1 OOTA OOTA Tables In the tables below are all instances of an OOTA throughout TST Robot Wars. The different means of OOTA are listed below: *'Airborne Force '- this is one of the most common forms of OOTA, where a robot simply scoops up its opponent and charges to the wall with the hope that their opponent will continue over the wall upon collision. *'Immobile Shove '- once the opponent is immobile on the wall, in that its wheels are held off of the ground, all that is required to get behind it and push until it is lifted enough to tip over the wall. *'Flipper '- although present as a weapon in the First Roblox War, Extreme saw the first instances of a flipper being used to get under a robot and throw it high enough for it to sail out of the arena. *'Spinner '- of the two kinds of spinner, an OOTA is more likely to come around with a vertical spinner, as this will be able to catch the robot with incredible speed, like a very small continuous flipper. *'Ramp '- perhaps the least favoured and least dignified means of OOTA is to charge at your opponent and drive up its ramp, providing you with enough height to jump the wall and land out of the arena. The problem with this is that you end up losing through your own doing, as if it was a slightly more graceful dive into the pit. *'Overflip '- perhaps the second least ''favoured means of OOTA - self-righting near the wall (or even nowhere near, in the case of some First War flippers) and launching one's own robot out of the arena. Although it had been achieved by Wipeout during First War testing, and the organisers had tried to convince the team to downgrade the weapon, the Overflip OOTA did not appear until Robot Wars: League. *'Lifter '- Ascension achieved OOTAs through lifting its opponent slowly off the ground and driving them across to the wall to dispense of. The First Roblox War Over the course of ''The First Roblox War, the OOTA was performed six times on five separate victims by three different competitors. Records also show that Miniflippa and Spinosaur 6 eventually managed to OOTA their opponents, Skiddeh and Little Blue Smasher respectively, after cease had been called, as had Randomepicrobot with Spinosaur 6. As these were not recorded and therefore unbroadcast, they are not counted as actual OOTAs but are instead mentioned here. The First Extreme Wars A further eight OOTAs were performed during Extreme by seven different robots on seven different victims. Team Channel TST performed two more OOTAs in Extreme with Public Nuisance VI, making them the only team to perform OOTAs in both the First War and Extreme. Alongside Team Channel TST, Team Network and Team Spiney were the only teams to perform more than one OOTA in Extreme, but Public Nuisance VI was the only robot to perform more than one. Robot Wars: League By the time TST Robot Wars returned, the flipper was a far more common and powerful weapon, and all but two robots in the league had some sort of lifting or flipping device. Furthermore, the re-introduction of the house robots allowed the likes of Bobdozer and Lady Wigglebottom to jump onto the bandwagon. Other OOTAs During the First Roblox War, the football went out of the arena on two occasions. In Heat B, Venomasaur 2 threw the football out using its spinner, while Network managed to force the ball out simply through power in Heat D. Robot Wars: League allowed for more non-competitor items to go out of the arena, what with the introduction of Pinball (in which points were scored for throwing barrels out of the arena) and the activation bumpers used for the Pit of Oblivion and Disc of Doom. Hall of Fame Public Nuisance Mk IV '- First robot to perform an OOTA '''Worldwide Annoyance '- First robot to perform an OOTA and then be OOTAed; Heaviest robot to go OOTA within old weight regulations; Heaviest robot to perform an OOTA (tied with Tie to Die) within old weight regulations 'Miniflippa '- First robot to be OOTAed twice in the same competition '''Red Dust - First (and only) robot to be OOTAed, return to the competition, and then be OOTAed again 'Network (Extreme) '- First robot to be OOTAed and then go on to perform an OOTA 'Public Nuisance VI '- First (and only) robot to perform an OOTA with a forward-hinged flipper 'Intoxicated Alligator (Extreme) '- First robot to perform an OOTA with a rear-hinged flipper; lightest robot to perform an OOTA 'Randomepicrobot9001 '- First robot to OOTA itself in battle 'Tie to Die '- Heaviest robot to perform an OOTA (tied with Worldwide Annoyance) within old weight regulations Gallery LCKOota.png|Public Nuisance Mk IV v Lance Corporal Kill MrWobstaOota.png|Public Nuisance Mk IV v Mr Wobsta BoltOOTA.png|Worldwide Annoyance v Bolt MiniflippaOota.png|Worldwide Annoyance v Miniflippa MiniflippaOota2.png|Public Nuisance Mk IV v Miniflippa GrandFinalOOTA.png|Randomepicrobot v Worldwide Annoyance RedDustOota.png|Emeryville v Red Dust NetworkOota.png|Intoxicated Alligator v Network BoushhOota.png|Public Nuisance VI v Boushh RandomepicrobotOota.png|Pride of Scotland v Randomepicrobot9001 RedDustOota2.png|Network v Red Dust Miniflippa2Oota.png|Public Nuisance VI v Miniflippa 2 DehKartehBotOOTA.png|Network III v Deh Karteh Bot EdgeWays3Oota.png|Tie to Die v Edge Ways 3 MegaSheenOota.png|Islandwide Grievance v Mega Sheen Category:Robot Wars